


Table Red / 16x 2-sentence fills / Fandom: The Faculty

by Prisca



Series: Mini-Fills [25]
Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: 2 Sentence Fiction, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29352465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Written for: Write short and sweet (Dreamwidth)Prompts: 16x table: red
Relationships: Casey Connor & Zeke Tyler
Series: Mini-Fills [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/677837
Kudos: 1
Collections: Write short and sweet





	Table Red / 16x 2-sentence fills / Fandom: The Faculty

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: Write short and sweet (Dreamwidth)  
> Prompts: 16x table: red

**red roses – 44 words**  
Character: Zeke Tyler, Casey Connor

„You are buying red roses for Val Day,“ Zeke asked, smirking wide, „who is the lucky one?“

„Oh, shut up; they are for my mom,“ Casey answered, but he had never been a good liar and knew that he was blushing visibly.

:::

 **red lips – 44 words**  
Characters: Zeke Tyler, Casey Connor

„Fucking red lips,“ Casey thought, his heart beating wildly, as always when Zeke was playing around with a pen in his mouth while his eyes were sparkling full of mischief. He couldn't stop thinking about it how it would feel to kiss them.

:::

 **red hair – 26 words**  
Characters: Casey Connor, Stokely Mitchell

„Good God,“ Casey gasped, „what have you done with your hair?“

Stokely laughed: “It was about time for a change; the red looks much more adventures.“

:::

 **red carpet – 70 words**  
Characters: Zeke Tyler

Zeke rolled his eyes; it was not that he did care much about Delilah, acting as if she was a top model on the red carpet, but it drove him crazy that Casey seemed to be just too willing to play along. He missed the geeky boy with his always present camera; he had shared the bleachers with so often at lunchbreak before this stupid alien incident had changed everything.

;;;

 **red dress – 48 words**  
Character: Casey Connor (AU)

Casey couldn't take his eyes away from the fancy red dress. It was just too ridiculous, but he couldn't stop thinking about the scandal when he would turn up wearing it at his dad's birthday party next week, where half of the High Society of Ohio was invited to.

;;;

 **red book – 43 words**  
Character: Zeke Tyler, Casey Connor

Zeke glanced at the boy sitting near to him again. No, it was not his business, for sure not, but he would have given a lot to find out what little secrets Casey was scribbling into the small, red book almost every lunchbreak.

;;;

 **caught red handed – 56 words**  
Character: Zeke Tyler

No, no, no; Zeke felt torn between shock and surprise; he had always been careful, well knowing, that making out with a guy was not a good idea in Herrington. Never ever had he thought that of all people, Casey Connor, the biggest geek from school, would catch him red-handed in Akron's most favorite gay club.

;;;

 **red umbrella – 51 words**  
Character: Zeke Tyler, Casey Connor

„You can't be serious,“ Zeke said, pulling his face into a grin, „a red umbrella; that's too much, even for a geek like you.“

Casey laughed:“ It's only for some photos I want to take in the park; the bright red will make such a nice contrast to the grey day.“

;;;

 **red moon – 56 words**  
Character: Zeke Tyler, Casey Connor

Finally, Casey put his camera down, turning to his best friend:“ Thank you so much for taking me here,“ he said, not able to hide the excitement in his voice, „this is the best night I've ever had.“

Zeke laughed slightly; yes, the red moon was impressing, but even more, he enjoyed the happy-hyperness of Casey.

;;;

 **red alart – 59 words**  
Character: Zeke Tyler, Casey Connor

„Alarm red, alarm red,“ the metallic voice drowned through the halls of Herrington High, „please stay in your classrooms; aliens are trying to take over the town.“

Gasping for air Casey jerked up, blue eyes wide open in panic; then he Zeke's arms holding him, and his gentle voice was whispering:“ Hey, breath, it's okay; just another nightmare.“

;;;

 **seeing red – 60 words**  
Character: Zeke Tyler

Zeke balled his hands; usually, he knew to overlook other people's problems; it was none of his business, but it got more and more difficult when it came to Casey. He did see red when the football jocks bullied him all day long, and it was only a matter of time that he left every self-control behind and stepped in.

;;;

 **red wine – 71 words**  
Character: Casey Connor, Mrs. Tyler

„Good morning, sleepyhead,“ Mrs. Tyler greeted her son with a cheery voice,“ seems as if you overstepped the lines a tiny bit last night, but don't worry, that's okay on your 18th birthday.“

Casey tried to hide his blushed face; all he could hope for was that she was talking about too much red wine, not knowing that the thought of making out with Zeke made him feel so dizzy.

:::

 **red face – 46 words**  
Character: Zeke Tyler, Casey Connor

Panicked, Cae tried to hide his deep red face, but, of course, in vain; Zeke had long noticed it. „Hey, don't worry,“ he said, slightly grinning, „ even if it's not my cup of tea, Peter **is** a good-looking guy, so, why not check him out?“

:::

 **red spots – 47 words**  
Character: Zeke Tyler, Casey Connor (AU)

Shaking all over, Casey stared at the red spots of blood covering the floor and the walls; what did happen, what had he done? He winced when suddenly Zeke stepped closer, reaching out for the gun in his hands, murmuring: “It's okay, geek boy, leave it to me!“

:::

 **red sky – 45 words**  
Character: Casey Connor, Mrs. Connor

„Casey, where are you going,“ his mother asked when he rushed to the backdoor, „it's almost time for dinner.“

„Just five minutes,“ his eyes were sparkling when he pointed outside, „di you see this red sky; I need to take some photos.“

:::

 **red ink – 65 words**  
Character: Casey Connor

Red roses and hearts, painted with red ink; inwardly, Casey shook his head; he would never understand the hype around Valentine's day. Then his eyes fall on Zeke, the school's heartbreaker number one; obviously, he couldn't enjoy the madness of the day, too; tons of cards were lying on the table in front of him, untouched, and for whatever reason, this sight lifted Casey's mood.


End file.
